RWBY Madness
by DragolianX-Unlimited
Summary: What happens when a bored college student has access to a computer and the internet? Terrible and crazy stories that sometime make no sense and leave more questions than answers. Join the students of Beacon as they descend into madness!
1. Chapter 1

**Dragolian: Hey guys what's up it's Dragolianx with another awesome story. Now this is going to be a bit different than my VS series since it will be more comedy oriented. There is no set schedule for updates since this will be based on the stuff I think off while thinking of this series. So without further ado I present to you….RWBY Madness!**

 _ **Ringtones**_

It was just a regular day at Beacon Academy. Teams were training and lessons were being learned. Well some lessons were being learned…

"And that is how I defeated a pack of Beowolfs with nothing but a jar of peanut butter, a stick, and maximum effort!"

Yes unfortunately for you the viewer we begin this story at Professor Peter Port's class, and he was telling his students a story from his past…..again. As for our main characters they were doing what they normally do during this time. Ruby was sleeping, Weiss was trying to take notes, Blake was reading a book that was not school appropriate, and Yang was currently messing with her scroll.

"Hey Blake, check out my new ringtone." Yang said getting her partner's attention. As usual Blake didn't look up from her book, but slightly lifted her head as if to tell her that she was listening. Noticing this Yang pressed the play button on her scroll, but she didn't notice that she had the volume turned up to the max.

 _I like big butts and I can not lie_

 _You other brothers can't deny_

 _That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist_

 _And a round thing in your face_

 _You get sprung!_

After that outburst Yang scrambled to turn down the volume, but it was too late as Prof. Port noticed the disturbance.

"Ms. Xiao Long, I would appreciate it if you would silence your scroll during-" The Professor started as another ringtone went off.

 _Don't say if I were you (say if I were you)_

 _Or tell me what you'd do_

 _How things would be if_

 _You were in my shoes_

 _Cuz you're not me_

Both Yang and Prof. Port looked around to notice that this time Weiss' scroll had gone off.

"Ms. Schnee would you please-" the professor started again as yet another ringtone went off.

 _Fuck the police coming straight from the underground_

 _A young nigga got it bad cause I'm brown_

 _And not the other color so police think_

 _They have the authority to kill a minority_

This time it was Blake's scroll that went off

"Ms. Belladonna! Why would you set that as-"

 _Rolling around at the speed of sound_

 _Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow_

 _Can't stick around, have to keep movin' on_

 _Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out_

The professor looked around again until he noticed that Ruby had woken up and that her scroll went off.

"Ms. Rose! While will you please-"

 _Go, go, Power Rangers!_

 _Go, go, Power Rangers!_

 _Go, go, Power Rangers!_

 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

This time it was Jaune's phone to go off.

"Mr. Arc! Please turn off your-"

 _Live to win,_

 _'till you die, 'till the light dies in your eyes_

 _Live to win, take it all,_

 _just keep fighting till you fall_

Pyrrha just whistled awkwardly as she turned her scroll off

"Oh come on Ms. Nikos that song is just terri-"

 _Narwhals, Narwhals_

 _Swimming in the ocean_

 _Causing a commotion_

 _'Cause they are so awesome_

Nora just started singing along to her ringtone

"Ms. Valkyrie will you please stop singing and turn off your scroll?" The professor asked before yet another ringtone went off.

 _Let's get it on don't stop us now_

 _When we step on the scene_

 _We came to get down_

 _Check the moves you know they can't be dissed_

 _Ain't 2 many that can flow like this_

 _We humming, coming at ya!_

 _And the rhythm gonna get ya!_

 _Need I, should I say no more_

 _Tell me what the deal?_

 _Yo check my flow!_

Without any warning Ren just stood up and instinctively started moving like he was playing DDR.

"Mr. Lie will you please sit down, you aren't even moving right!" Professor Port said trying not to dance.

Just then the ringtone no one expected went off.

 _I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world_

 _Life in plastic, it's fantastic_

 _You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

 _Imagination, life is your creation_

Everyone looked around to see who's ringtone just went off. The only one who wasn't look was Cardin….

"Seriously Mr. Winchester?" Professor Port asked

"Hey! It's catchy dammit!" Cardin yelled

"Well I can't judge you on that. Now can we please get back to the lesson everyone?" The professor asked before he went back to his desk to continue his lesson. "Now onto the story of how I singlehandedly defeated an Ursa Major with a lamp shade, a bottle of glue, and a screw driver-"

 ***RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG***

The professor was cut short as the class had ended and the entire class left to go to their next class. He stood there motionless with only one thing on his mind. "I need to change my ringtone."

 **Dragolian: And that's that. Not really too Amazing for a first chapter, but I thought It was still Spectacular. Anyways I was thinking for a while is scrolls had ringtones, and what kind of personalized ringtones everyone might have. I know what you're thinking, and I already know that most of them have theme songs, but I ask you this. How would using their badass epic theme songs be funny? Also If you guys need to know what song were used for the ringtones were used then here you go!**

 _ **In order of appearance**_

 **Baby Got Back**

 **You're Not Me**

 **Fuck The Police**

 **Escape From The City**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **Live To Win**

 **Narwhals**

 **B4U**

 **Barbie Girl**

 **Thank you and good night.**


	2. JNPR vs RWBY

**Okay so I know that I haven't updated this story a lot, but I have a good reason that I have stated multiple times in my other stories. College. I'm trying to get and maintain a 2.5gpa after screwing up last semester and I'm really close right now. I just so happen to have some free time so here's another chapter.**

It was just another day at Beacon academy. Well it wasn't another day at Beacon academy. Teams RWBY and JNPR were currently doing an exercise for combat class. They were placed at bases at two ends of a box canyon near Beacon academy. The objective was simple, steal the flag the opponents base and you win. However, it seemed more complicated than both teams realized.

Currently Nora and Ren were standing on top of their base while they were on look out. They were supposed to keep a watch out for any members of team RWBY, but Nora had other plans.

"Hey" Nora said getting Ren's attention

"Yeah?" Ren replied

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

"To guard the flag?"

"No I mean why are we here, at Beacon?"

"To become hunters?"

"Yeah, why do we have to become hunters. We have massive warships and entire countries full of badass fighters. If we wanted to we could just end the grimm just like that!" Nora said as she snapped her fingers

"Have you been drinking coffee again?" Ren asked

"Maybe?" Nora said

 _Meanwhile across the canyon_

Ruby and Blake were watching team JNPR's base. Ruby was using Crescent Rose's scope to check on the enemy base while Blake just sat there to back her up.

"What are they doing?" Blake asked

"What?" Ruby asked annoyed, she hasn't been able to come up with a good plan since they were assigned to capture team JNPR's flag. Nothing would work since there was little to no cover in the canyon. With both Pyrrha and Nora on offense it would be hard to sneak into the base and capture the flag. As a result Weiss, has been complaining about why it was so hard to capture a flag from one team. The stress from not being able to come up with a plan was really starting to get to her, and it was getting very difficult to deal with the pressure

"I said 'What are they doing now?'" Blake asked again

"For the love of Oum Blake I'm getting tired of answering that question!"

"Hey you have the freaking sniper rife! I can't see a damn thing! Don't bitch at me cause I'm not sitting here and playing with my bo-"

"Okay look, they're just standing there and talking. That's all they're doing. That's all they've been doing! That's what they were doing last time! That's what they were doing an our ago, and that's what they were doing 12 minutes ago! So when you ask me again in 5 minutes I'm going to say 'They're still just standing there! And they're still just talking!'" Ruby yelled

"So what are they talking about?" Blake asked

"You know what, I hate you right now." Ruby said

 _Back at team JNPR's base_

"You know we should just try to find some other places without grimm, see if we can live there." Nora said

"Yeah, you have a point there" Ren said

"Guy get down here right now!" Juane yelled

"Yes sir boss man!" Nora said jumping down

Ren just sighed as he walked down the ramp like a normal human being.

 **Okay, this was just a quick update. That's what this story basically is. It's mostly just an excuse for me to write and flex my creative muscles. If you couldn't guess this was for the release of Red vs Blue season 15. If anyone seems out of character then don't take it too seriously. Peace out everyone.**


End file.
